Along Came the Stalker
by VampireApple
Summary: Quil and Embry paled as a mob of teenage girls broke though the crowd, knocking innocent bystanders down and trampling pedestrians.
1. Chapter 1

**Along Came the Stalker** Vampire Apple 

Jacob Black was not having a good day.

First, his Rabbit broke down.

Then Billy ate the last of his favorite cereal.

Then Quill and Embry where busy so he couldn't hang out with them

So Jacob was in the woods walking around, trying to get ride of his pent up frustration. After a little while the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand rigid. Wryly, Jacob looked around, seeing no one.

He continued walking, trying to ignore the sensation of being watched. He couldn't smell or hear anything human (or vampire), so Jake figured it was an animal.

After almost half and hour of walking the creepy feeling of being watched hadn't gone away, it had gotten worse.

Finally, fed up, Jacob did a 360 to see what was going on. Or, he was going to do a 360. He stopped at 180 because there was a girl behind him.

Well, not really a girl. More like a teenage. She had short black hair, a bright smile and a T-shirt that said, "I heart Werewolves."

Jacob, however, noticed none of these details. His brain was trying to come up with a reason has so why this teenage had been following him and why he wasn't aware of it.

"What are you doing?" Jacob finally asked.

"Waiting for you to imprint on me," was the energetic reply Jacob got.

Jacob did another 180 and started walking, not hearing anything behind him. After a few yards of walking Jacob stopped and turned to looking behind him. The teenager was still there.

She smiled vibrantly and waved at him.

Jacob turned and started walking fast.

After a time he stopped and looked behind him.

She was still there, smiling dynamically, not a hair out of place, and waving madly at him. He turned to fully face her and she stopped waving. He poked her on the shoulder with his figure.

"Does this mean you've imprinted on me?" she asked in a fangirlish squeal.

"No, it means I'm trying to figure out if you're real," Jacob replied shortly.

He turned and jogged away.

After a stretch Jacob slowed then stopped. Taking a deep breath he turned.

She was still there.

"Have you imprinted on me yet?" she chirped.

"No!"

Panicked now, Jacob turned into a wolf and fled.

Now, as the local dogcatcher of Forks, Bobert Dillwent took his job very seriously. He did not like crank calls. He was getting very annoyed with the crank caller he was now talking with.

"Now, Ma'am tell me again, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find my dog. He's kinda big, and he's very fast, so you might want a few other people in the woods with you. His fur is rusty brown color, and he can disguise himself has a human. When he's disguising himself he has long, glossy hair in a pony tail, beautiful skin and he's realty tall," the cheery voice on the other end of the phone informed Bobert.

"Right. I catch dogs Ma'am. Good day." And with that, Robert hung up.

Billy Black was severely wishing he could walk. Or that one of his son's friends would come in and save him.

"Who are you?" he demanded for the fourth time, hoping the perky teenage girl would answer him.

"Oh," she blinked at him and gave him a face-splitting grin. "I'm your daughter-in-law. Are you sure you don't know where Jacob is?"

"No!"

"Really?"

Billy rolled his eyes heavenward and groaned.

_This whole thing was based on a conversation with two of my friends. The next chapter is based on the same conversation. _

_Please drop a review on your way, and come back in seven days to read the next chapter. _

_Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Along Came the Stalker** Vampire Apple 

**123**

Jacob Black was having a good day.

His Rabbit was fixed.

Billy bought more of his favorite cereal.

Quill and Embry weren't busy.

On top of all that, he'd lost his stalker.

To celebrate he took Quill and Embry to Port Angeles.

And then promptly lost them. The trio had gone into the music store and Jacob couldn't get them out. He eventually wondered out on his own.

He was still wondering around when he felt the acute sensation of being scrutinized.

"Not again," Jacob groaned as he turned around.

She was there, with the same bright smile and a T-shirt that said, "I heart Werewolves," and waving frantically. The only difference this time was that her hair was purple.

"What is wrong with you?" the stalked werewolf demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for you to imprint on me. I love you," she replied with a glittering smile.

"What makes you think that I'm going to imprint on you? Or that I'll love you?"

"Because we're soul mate!" come the cheerful reply.

Jacob rolled his eyes and walked away quickly.

A few blocks later Jacob stopped to confront his stalker. Turing fully around he opened his mouth-

And blinked.

"Why are there two more of you?" the haggard werewolf demanded of his stalker, who waved at him.

"I love you Jacob, marry me!" the two additional girls swooned in unison.

Then they got into a fight on who loved Jacob first and who would marry him.

"Ignore them. I'm your only love," the stalker replied with a gleaming smile. She waved again.

Jacob turned and ran.

Over the next half hour Jacob's groupies/stalkers kept multiplying.

He was in a full out run when he passed the music store, just has Quill and Embry were coming out.

"Run! They're coming! Get to the Rabbit!" Jacob yelled back to his friends, hoping to save their lives.

Quill and Embry looked at each other, then looked down as the ground started to shake. Little rocks at their feet start to bounce up and down. As one turn turned to looking in the direction Jacob had come from.

They both paled in unison as a mob of teenage girls broke though the crowd, knocking innocent bystanders down and trampling pedestrians.

Quill and Embry high tailed it after Jacob.

**123**

Several close calls later the three friends were going at Cullen speed back to Forks.

"I think now I believe you about the whole stalker thing from before," Embry commented.

Jacob gave him a dirty look.


End file.
